WO 2009/098623 A1 discloses a magnetic biosensor based on magnetic beads that can be actuated with electromagnetic fields. The magnetic beads are functionalized with antibodies that can bind a specific analyte molecule in a sample. The beads are attracted to the sensor surface, where the number of bound beads is directly or inversely related to the amount of analyte molecules present in the sample. The beads are then detected by a technique which is based on frustrated total internal reflection (FTIR).